Old Bloods
The Old Bloods are a group of Witted individuals living within The Six Duchies. Due to the animosity against people with the wit most Old Bloods keep their abilities secret from their unwitted neighbors. It is indicated that many Old Blood families live near to each other but not so close that the discovery of one with lead to the discovery of others. Fitz is first introduced to the Old Bloods when he meets Black Rolf in the town of Crowsneck and then accompanies him back to his cabin. Black Rolf and Holly offer to train Fitz in the wit but he and has little interest in stopping in their quest to kill Regal. Some time later Holly sends a message with her wit-bond hawk. Sleet, to Fitz with a message revealing that Regal had begun to actively hunt down Old Bloods in an effort to capture him. The message also said that Holly and Black Rolf would ask other Old Bloods to help in if they could. When Fitz goes to kill Regal in the inn in Blue Lake Town he is warned that it is a trap by Small Ferret, who had been sent by his dead partner on behalf of the Old Bloods. After the Piebalds kidnap Prince Dutiful the Queen's huntswoman, Laurel gathers local Old Bloods and to assist in rescuing him. They arrive soon after Fitz kills Peladine and wounds Laudwine. The Old Bloods prevent the remaining Piebalds from killing Fitz and the Prince and let them escape with their wounded. As the violence against witted people rises, Queen Kettricken attempts to arrange a meeting with the Old Bloods to try to find a way to stem the violence. Eventually, with Laurel's help, the queen is able to get the Old Bloods to send representatives to Buckkeep in exchange for leaving a hostage of noble birth. As a sign of good faith, Kettricken decides to send Dutiful as the hostage. Most of the Old Blood representatives use false names and hide their faces to protect their identities, with the notable exception of Web, an old man who is the last of a long lived Old Blood family. The meetings last three days and at the end Kettricken agrees to a few measures to help protect the Old Bloods including making places available at Buckkeep for Old Bloods under the Queen's protection. Web and the minstrel Cockle agree to remain at Buckkeep as Old Blood representatives. During the meetings the Old Bloods agree that the Piebalds present the biggest threat to peace between the witted and unwitted. When Web and the Wit Coterie travel with Dutiful on his mission to Aslevjal the violence between the Old Bloods and the Piebalds rises. A series of murders occurs as the Old Bloods strike back against the Piebalds and eventually succeed in bringing an end to their enemy. When Web returns he is disgusted by the violence his people are capable of and tries to mend the public perception of the group. Category:Groups Category:Witted Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy